OkSo maybe girls arent anything But Hinata IS!
by VampireYukari
Summary: A dedicated request to my friend, DarlingAnime From geeky to pretty. From popular to being dejected by the one girl who used to be geeky. Will this ever work out? What will Naruto do? I suck at summaries NaruHina
1. Chapter 1

This is a dedicated request for DA. (Darling Anime). Hope u enjoy NaruHina FF by meh / Oh and plz visit this: for some anime/manga downloads. There are also more like the DA fanfic section -

...:Chapter 1:...

OK. So maybe letting her sister, Tenten do this wasn't really a good idea. No. Wait. Scratch that. It is the WORST idea of all times. Her sister had let her keep her clothes, which was a baby blue halter neck with jeans. But! The look her sister gave her was bad. Her sister had taken away her glasses and replaced them with contacts, Apply make-up on her (natural colours though) and made her hair glossy and shiny. Her dark purple-ish locks framed her face perfectly. Yet… Hinata was horrified. But why? Well, its because ever since the time Hinata was attacked by fan boys in fifth grade, Hinata has been wearing big dorky glasses with big baggy clothes. So totally un-cool. Tenten has always hated that and has gone trough great lengths such as trying to beautify Hinata while she was sleeping. And… for years she failed. But today she won! Hinata had let her because it was her b-day today. It was Hinata's first day of school! Lucky Tenten.

Hinata sighed worriedly as she made her onto her school bus. Everyhead turned her way as she stepped onto the platform of the bus. _'Why the heck are they staring at me? Do I have something on my face or something? Its sorta scary…' _Hinata shivered a little and took her normal seat. She started to put on headphones when suddently "THE" Naruto Uzumaki tapped her on the shoulder. This is a very big thing… Seriously. Naruto Uzumaki is like the king of the whole school.

"Um. Yes?"

"You shouldn't sit there. That is where the geek Hinata seats."

Hinata boiled at this. Sure she was always teased but he is giving her special treatment because she looks nicer?! What a jerk. Hinata tried so very hard to keep her fist from making contact with that very punchable face.

"I am Hinata you stupid-excuse-for-a-guy."

Naruto flinched. Ouch. No girl has every treated him that way. He was always the good one. Even guys turned into jelly under his smile! Tho it was a little creepy… It IS still a point. This girl… Wasn't Hinata a geeky nerd?

"Get real. No way someone as pretty as you can be geeky nerdy Hinata"

Hinata said no more. She took out her student ID. She shoved it at Naruto's face and the jerk gawped. Geeky nerdy HINATA IS HER! Holy shit!

"Now if you'll excuse me, I'd like to sit by myself in my normal geeky nerdy place." Her voice was dripping with sarcasm.

She shoved Naruto away and started to litsent to her earphones.

What will be Naruto's reaction? Worst of all… Someone is out to get Hinata! Run!

(A/N: I know this is short so sorry TTTT PLZ R&R. PLz. (Geifs u a coookkiiieeee)


	2. Note!

I am SO FREAKIN SORRY!! AHGHHHHHHHH My comp got kidnapped O.O My auntie seems to need one week to fix my my comp TT My stupid USB pods fused cuz of the thunder. Im currently typing from my dads comp and you know... I cant type stories on HIS COMP. / I already wrote a Naruhina Chapter on my old comp so ill post it as soon as i get it back. As for the Sasusaku one, plz be patient and if you hate me, i understand goes to emo corner


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: New chappie

A/N: New chappie! Hope u like it , I'm so sorry cuz my comp took so long to get fixed.

Chapter two--

_He's staring at me. _

_Hes staring at me AGAIN._

_THAT'S IT! WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH HIM? MENTALLY DERANGED? HE STARES AT ME LIKE IM A PIECE OF MEAT. HE'S A DUMB MORON!_

_Im so going there._

Hinata stalked over to where he was. This idiot was staring at her like she was a circus and he was a five year old who loved it! Somehow or another its creepy in a perverse sort of way.

Hinata grabbed him from the ear and it was like a vision of a mother pulling on her son. Hilarious.

"Why the hell you staring at me? People are going to start rumours. You the king. Me the lowly nobody. This will not settle in good even if there are nothing between us two."

"I'm not... Well ok. So maybe I am a little bit. You look pretty though."

"You said 15 words with that one line. You. Are. Gonna. Pay."

Hinata started hitting him 15 times. He flinched and wanted to run away but failed. He said in a loud voice so that everyone there could hear.

"Calm down lady. Do I even know you? Maybe you have the wrong person."

"Oh that's just crap-tastic. Do you want to know something? The way to get a blond to kill himself if to take him to a river and put a mirror at the bottom of the river. He'll just dive into the water to look at himself and stupidly drown."

"Hurrmph. Well! Well… Horses like to eat blackish purplish hair so… so!... so!...—"

"That's the fucking lamest thing I've ever heard. Keep trying… If theres any hope that is."

"Well here's one then humph. The black dude walked into the house to see his wife dancing seductively in front of him. "Hey babe," he said. "Where'd you get that grass skirt?" "That aint' no grass skirt," she replied. "I had my hair straightened.""

"Omg I think I just lost my appetite—"

Hinata was interrupted by something smashing into her lips. It was warm and sort of squishy. Now something is entering her mouth! What the hell is it? It took Hinata 20 seconds to rejuvenate her brain and notice it was a kiss. Well…. She sure did shut up but not too happily to say the least…

"I need antiseptic."

"Why?"

"I have your germs you mongrel."

"Pshhh. I'm a sex god."

"Oh god I feel like puking. Where the hell is this sex god huh?"

"humph."

Hinata ran and washed her mouth with soap until her teeth shone. She was finally only semi half contented when something reached out from behind her and pulled her…….

(A/N: Cliff hanger! Hope you liked it - Ill give u a twilight series novel (I have them all) if u R&R!)


End file.
